It is important to have a glove which conforms to the natural configuration of the hand at work and does not bind or constrict the hand and which lends itself to the natural movement of the hand but is sufficiently tight fitting that excess folds of leather do not impede the grip of the working hand.
Different designs of gloves are well known in the art. Raymond, U.S. Pat. No. 905,365, shows a gunn-cut glove having a palm piece including a thumb, first and fourth fingers, in which the portions for the first and fourth fingers are separated by a V-shaped cut and the front portions of the second finger and third finger are separate pieces. The Dunn patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,893, shows another gunn-cut glove having a palm piece including a thumb portion and a portion for the first and fourth fingers. The first and fourth fingers are separated by an angled cut, the front portions of the second and third fingers are in one piece. The thumb portion is cut extending downwards in the pattern piece, which is economical of fabric, but causes the thumb to rest awkwardly against the first finger with a fold of fabric therebetween.
The glove of the Jones patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,095, shows another gunn-cut glove in which the angle between the first and fourth fingers is V-shaped and the thumb portion is cut at an angle which causes the fabric to fold between the thumb and palm of the glove. The glove of the Spivak patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,572, is a gunn-cut glove in which the front and back portions of the glove are cut in one piece, greatly constraining hand movement. Haupt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,334, shows another gunn-cut glove in which the thumb piece has many seams, causing binding and discomfort to the wearer. The Lindfelt patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,412, shows a handball glove in which the back of the glove is cut with a U-shaped opening, having edges of the opening buckled together.
The patent to Ertl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,646, describes a work glove having a padded fabric lining. The thumb portion is cut with a downward orientation as in the glove of Dunn. The patent to Connelly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,357, shows another glove having a thumb piece with a downward orientation. The glove is cut on a gunn pattern having curved seams at the base of the first and fourth fingers, and likewise having curved edges seamed therewith on the second and third fingers.